Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron (born April 30, 1986 to Ronald S. and Mary Agron) is an American actress and singer. Her father's family originates from Russia. She is Jewish and is most known for her role as Quinn Fabray on Glee. She also stars as Sarah Hart in I Am Number Four with Alex Pettyfer, Natalie in Burlesque, and Minnow in The Romantics. She has also appeared in other television shows such as Heroes and Mall World. Early life Agron was born in Savannah, Georgia, the daughter of Mary (née Barnes) and Ronald S. Agron, a general manager of Hyatt hotels. She was raised in San Francisco and also lived in Texas for several years. Agron's father's family is originally from Russia, and their original surname, "Agronsky", was altered by Ellis Island officials. Her father is Jewish and her mother converted to Judaism. Agron attended Hebrew school and had a bat mitzvah. Agron attended Burlingame High School in California. She preformed in her highschool's version of the musical Grease, as Marty. She has been dancing since the age of three, and began teaching dance as a teenager. She says she was not "popular" in the stereotypical sense in High School, though she had many friends from different cliques around the school. Career Dianna Agron has appeared on television shows such as Shark, Close to Home, CSI: NY, Numb3rs and a recurring role on Veronica Mars. She then appeared as Harper on a 13-episode series of short films called It's a Mall World, directed by Milo Ventimiglia, and airing on MTV, and then on the second season of Heroes as Debbie Marshall, the head cheerleader/captain of the cheer squad at Costa Verde High School, also with Ventimiglia. Dianna has also hosted a mini Music Festival for 826LA in Los Angeles called Chickens in Love. She was among many young Hollywood stars selected to be in Wal-Mart's Ocean Pacific spring 2010 marketing campaign. The national campaign debuted in fashion, lifestyle and entertainment magazines such as Elle, Teen Vogue, Seventeen and Cosmopolitan, outdoor and online at the official Ocean Pacific website. In addition, the celebrities hosted an Ocean Pacific party in Los Angeles in late April and made personal appearances on behalf of the brand. Her most notable role is Quinn Fabray, on Glee, which has received high ratings and critical acclaim, including a Screen Actors Guild Award and a Golden Globe, since the series began in May 2009. In 2010, Agron directed the music video for "Body" by Thao with the Get Down Stay Down. She also played the small role of Natalie, girlfriend to main character Ali's love interest Jack, in the movie Burlesque alongside Christina Aguilera, Cher, and Stanley Tucci. Agron was chosen by People to be part of their Most Beautiful 2010. She also came 26th in the 2010 Afterellen.com top Hot 100 list. Agron appeared alongside Alex Pettyfer and Timothy Olyphant as Sarah Hart in the 2011 science-fiction action thriller I Am Number Four, directed by D. J. Caruso. Personal Life Agron was dating British actor Alex Pettyfer at the time when they were promoting their new movie 'I Am Number Four' in late fall last year, but broke up soon after. The break-up was assumed that Agron was 'mad' about a racy photoshoot between Pettyfer and two models. Agron is now currently dating Gossip Girl ''actor Sebastian Stan. She has a brother named Jason. Agron and her castmates Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Chord Overstreet, Amber Riley, Cory Monteith, and Jenna Ushkowitz are very close with each other. Filmography Trivia * Enjoys cooking, reading, being outdoors, challenging herself, and spending time with family and friends. * Is a vegetarian. * Studied ballet as a child and then moved to other types of dance. * Was roommates with Lea Michele during the first thirteen episodes of ''Glee. * Spent much of her youth between hotels in San Francisco and Savannah due to her father being a general manager with Hyatt. * Considers elephants to be her favorite non-domesticated animal. * Dislikes having blood drawn, which causes her to faint. * Considers Alice in Wonderland to be her favorite book and recommended it to Chris Colfer. * Chose "felldowntherabbithole" as her Tumblr URL, referencing Alice in Wonderland. * Has a tattoo written in slab serif on her left ribcage, which reads (roughly formatted to match): * "Mary Had a Little Lamb" is a nursery rhyme and refers to her mother, Mary. * Owns a dog named Johnny Robby. * Still owns her first childhood toy: a stuffed bear named Teddy Bear. * Was crowned homecoming princess in her junior year of high school. * Is of Jewish faith. Ironically, her character in Glee is a devout Christian. * Is allergic to cats, which was discovered after adopting two of them with Lea Michele. * Sang "Fly Me to the Moon" when auditioning for Glee. * Came second place in "Spelling Bee for Cheaters," a nonprofit event for charity held by 826LA. * Went to her first concert with her father to see The Who. * Dislikes foods touching each other when eating a meal. * Directed, produced, wrote and starred in a short film called A Fuchsia Elephant. * Has an obsession with strange pets and plans to own an octopus. * Has several nicknames, including "Di", "Lady Di", "Charlie", and "Shelby". * Was in honors classes in high school. * Finds calmness at beaches and cemeteries. * Has an affinity for dark motifs, including pirates, skulls, and witchcraft. * Considers three and thirteen to be her luckiest numbers. * Often experiences luck on Friday the 13th. * Enjoys the works of Tim Burton. * Instructed dance classes as a teenager. * Wears dresses almost every day. * Has a nasal voice due to a deviated septum, which was caused by an accidental strike to her face as a teenager. * Is of Russian descent. * Adores vintage actresses, such as Audrey Hepburn and Elizabeth Taylor. * Appears first in the opening credits of Glee, due to alphabetization. * Cut her hair to half its length after filming the second season of Glee. * Dated Alex Pettyfer around the release of I Am Number Four. * Cannot perform cartwheels. * Says she has learned the most from Lea. Lea has taught her to stand up for herself more, like realizing that she can't be in 10 places at the same time. * Has never broke a bone. * Was number 8 on the AfterEllen Hot 100 list. * When the cast of Glee was flying from Sydney to Melbourne, a crazy guy grabbed Dianna's face and kissed her. Lea yelled and pushed him off of Dianna. A stewardess who didn't see what was happening turned around and said, "You two be quiet!" Lea yelled, "No, that man just kissed my friend!" * Her favorite non-domesticated animal is an elephant. * Good friends with Lea Michele, Kevin McHale, Cory Monteith, Naya Rivera, Chord Overstreet, and Mark Salling. * Her name in Chinese is 厄納. * Her middle name is Elise.http://felldowntherabbithole.tumblr.com/post/6453072763 Fans had widely assumed it was "Charlotte" as one of her pet nicknames is "Charlie". * Used "alittlelamb" as her Twitter username since June 19, 2009. On June 15, 2011, she changed it to "DiannaAgron" for easier distinction. * Is aware of Faberry; she hasn't read it but hears it's prettty steamy and isn't opposed to the storyline. * Is aware of the rumors surrounding her and Lea. * Wouldn't be opposed to kissing Heather. * Dianna is a supporter of PETA. * Dianna is 5'6". * She is a supporter of the San Jose Sharks, as seen on her Tumblr when she and co-star Naya Rivera are seen wearing Sharks hockey jerseys. * While filming Mattress, she accidentally kicked Chris Colfer in the groin while rolling on a matress. * She can play the piano and drums. * On June 11th 2011 during a show in Toronto of the Glee Live Tour, she chose to wear a "Likes Girl's" shirt instead of her usual "Lucy Caboosey" shirt for the preformance of Born This Way. She later wrote about it on her tumblr expressing her support for the GLBT ('G'ay 'L'esbian 'B'isexual 'T'ransgendered) citizens. This caused her to be a trending topic on Twitter. Dianna's Red Carpet Dresses (2010- Today) GG 2010.jpg|Golden Globes 2010 Gg 2011 d.jpg|Golden Globes 2011 Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg|Emmy Awards 2010 Sag 2010 d.png|SAGs 2010 dianna-agron-sag-awards-03.jpg|SAG Awards 2011 dianna-agron-grammys-01.jpg|Grammys 2011 Gallery Dianna-Agron-Homecoming-yearbook-435x580.jpg Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Images-6-.jpg Images-8-.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCALPNMR3.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Tumblr li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1 500 (1).jpg 53.png|Dianna Agron, aka Quinn Fabray DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg|Dianna in I Am Number Four diannaonsarahquinn.jpeg|Dianna in an interview for I Am Number Four DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg Dianna Agron-AYL-005057.jpg DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg Dianna Agron.jpg Dianna agron pic.jpeg GG 2010.jpg Gg 2011 d.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg Images-6-.jpg Images-8-.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Sag 2010 d.png Tumblr li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1 500 (1).jpg 001111.jpg 00111111111111111111.jpg 0022222222222222222.jpg 0044.jpg 004444444444444444.jpg 008888888888888888.jpg 009999999999999999.jpg 010001001010101001.jpg 01001001010101010100.jpg Cory013.jpg Mq 017.jpg Normal 0010101001010.jpg Normal 0011.jpg Normal 0011101010010.jpg Normal 030.jpg Normal HQ017.jpg OPBR0168.jpg OPBR0238.jpg OPBR0357.jpg OPDA0016.jpg 1001-dianna-agron.preview.jpg 001111.jpg 00111111111111111111.jpg 0022222222222222222.jpg 0044.jpg 004444444444444444.jpg 008888888888888888.jpg 009999999999999999.jpg 010001001010101001.jpg 01001001010101010100.jpg 1001-dianna-agron.preview.jpg 53.png Awwcutehug.gif Cory013.jpg Dianna-Agron-Homecoming-yearbook-435x580.jpg Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg Dianna2.jpg DiannaAgron2009.jpeg DiannaAgronJunior.jpeg DiannaPF.jpg DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg Dianna Agron-AYL-005057.jpg Dianna Agron.jpg Dianna agron pic.jpeg Diannaonsarahquinn.jpeg GG 2010.jpg Gg 2011 d.jpg Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg Images-6-.jpg Images-8-.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCALPNMR3.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Mq 017.jpg Normal 0010101001010.jpg Normal 0011.jpg Normal 0011101010010.jpg Normal 007.jpg Normal 030.jpg Normal HQ017.jpg OPBR0168.jpg OPBR0238.jpg OPBR0357.jpg OPDA0016.jpg Sag 2010 d.png Tumblr li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1 500 (1).jpg tumblr_kswomiKgdJ1qzeqvqo1_400.jpg tumblr_la7gioyNyu1qdxhz2o1_500.jpg whykcn.jpg Achele-lea-michele-and-dianna-agron-13447026-453-604.jpg DiannaHaircut.jpg|Dianna's Post Season 2 Haircut 6.jpg 5.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg 4.jpg tumblr_lllub2ODL31qiw412o1_400.png Dianna Agron.png Tumblr llw7scUFmU1qaflyuo1 500.gif Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+jpWrqkbEO2Xl.jpg Tumblr llmjfnTNsv1qhuxxdo1 400.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+2rY4qsNnGGQl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+1IEUueYywrfl.jpg tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png Tumblr_lm1jeqL7aO1qeqctmo1_500.gif Tumblr_lm1h1zEiAw1qajpj4o1_500.gif tumblr_llyq1xz0tN1qfwr0qo1_500.gif Tumblr_llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1_500.gif Tumblr_lly1m3fhau1qdewr8o1_500.gif 1296500285_chord-dianna-370.jpg Tumblr_llsic8NwnU1qbunnw.gif Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Cast+Glee+Times+qzyJmfR6Kq7l.jpg tumblr_lchleteKri1qaisoao1_500.png Naya-naya-rivera-22694667-500-220.gif Naya-naya-rivera-22694644-500-500.gif Glee-Girls-the-glee-girls-22634172-500-558.jpg Dianna Agron giving Courage.png Dianna_agronnnn.jpg tumblr_lmbut7yFwV1qe40pmo1_500_large.jpg Dianna-Agron-glee-8036042-500-750.jpg dianna-agron-pic (1).jpg dianna_agron_JAN.211.jpg Dianna Agron-SGY-014179.jpg tumblr_lm6xehCdBr1qjwmw4o1_500.png 240px-Dianna_Agron_in_NYC.jpg a-dianna-agron-2.jpg diana-agron-1460.jpg dianna-agron-01.jpg dianna-agron-02.jpg import_image_89265143_d.jpg dianna-agron-gg-2010.jpg img-dianna-agron-02_193625351566-500x666.jpg 1296500285_chord-dianna-370.jpg Chord-01-524x431.jpg 441px-LatestQuam_snap1.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+1IEUueYywrfl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+ivT834cRHMwl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Stars+Glee+Set+MeUxw0GT2ybl.jpg dinna-jenna-lea-dianna-agron-8687731-750-602.jpg tumblr_lllb7g9r1q1qdevcxo1_400.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg Dianna Agron 2011.jpg Tumblr lnk1q4Vynu1qh0du0o1 400.jpg 240px-Dianna Agron in NYC.jpg 53.png Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg Dianna-Agron-glee-8036042-500-750.jpg Dianna-agron-01.jpg Dianna-agron-02.jpg Dianna-agron-pic (1).jpg DiannaAgron2009.jpeg DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg Dianna Agron-AYL-005057.jpg Dianna Agron-SGY-014179.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Lea Michele's voice is in the background. Jenna Ushokowitz is also SEEN in the background doing random stuff!thumb|300px|right|Dianna, Harry, Jenna and Darren dancing with Youtube Star Kennan Cahill. Category:Actresses